Three Days Grace
Three Days Grace is a Canadian Rock Band that is very popular. The band formed in Norwood, Ontario in 1997. They have five Studio albums and they're working on their sixth album that should come out in early 2018, They seem to release an album every 3 years. There are currently 4 members in the band Matt Walst, Brad Walst, Neil Sanderson, Barry Stock. Adam Gontier was the old Lead singer in the band and sand in the first 4 albums but he left the band in 2013, He was in the band for 16 years. Matt Walst replaced Adam and is now the lead singer of the Band and his first album with the band was "Human" and he had come from another band named My Darkest Days. Adam Gontier started singing again and created his own Band named Saint Asonia. Also Three Days Grace was around in 1995 and it was known as Groundswell which they created one Album under the name called "Wave of Popular Feeling" so technically they have 6 Studio Albums. Three Days Grace is the first Rock band Kyle ever really listened to and liked, he started listening to them in 2013 and the first song he heard from them was "Animal I Have Become" which is one of his favorites. Music Wave of Popular Feeling (1995) # Stare # In the Sand # Weatherman # Chronic # Eddie # Snatch # Wave of Popular Feeling # S.O.B. # Poison Ivy # On This Flight # Greedy Room Three Days Grace (2003) # Burn # Just Like You # I Hate Everything About You # Home # Scared # Let You Down # Now or Never # Born Like This # Drown # Wake Up # Take Me Under # Overrated # Are You Ready One-X (2006) # It's All Over # Pain # Animal I Have Become # Never Too Late # On My Own # Riot # Get Out Alive # Let It Die # Over and Over # Time of Dying # Gone Forever # One-X # Running Away Life Starts Now (2009) # Bitter Taste # Break # World so Cold # Lost in You # The Good Life # No More # Last to Know # Someone Who Cares # Bully # Without You # Goin' Down # Life Starts Now # The Chain Transit of Venus (2012) # Sign of the Times # Chalk Outline # The High Road # Operate # Anonymous # Misery Loves My Company # Give in to Me # Happiness # Give Me a Reason # Time That Remains # Expectations # Broken Glass # Unbreakable Heart Human (2015) # Human Race # Painkiller # Fallen Angel # Landmine # Tell Me Why # I Am Machine # So What # Car Crash # Nothing's Fair In Love And War # One Too Many # The End Is Not The Answer # The Real You Outsider (2018) # Right Left Wrong # The Mountain # I Am An Outsider # Infra-Red # Nothing To Lose But You # Me Against You # Love Me Or Leave Me # Strange Days # Villain I'm Not # Chasing The First Time # The New Real # The Abyss Covers & Collabs * You Don't Get Me High Anymore (2016) * Apocalyptica - I Don't Care ft. Adam Gontier My Darkest Days ''' '''My Darkest Days (2010) # Move Your Body # Porn Star Dancing # Every Lie # Like Nobody Else # The World Belongs to Me # Save Me # Set It on Fire # Come Undone # Can't Forget You # Goodbye # Without You # Still Worth Fighting For Sick and Twisted Affair (2012) # Sick And Twisted Affair # Save Yourself # Casual Sex # Stutter # Nature Of The Beast # Perfect # Again # Gone # Love Crime # Rolling Stoned # Casual Sex (Rock Mix) # Like Nobody Else (Mountain View Remix) # Every Lie (Acoustic) Saint Asonia Saint Asonia (2015) # Let Me Live My Life # Better Place # Blow Me Wide Open # Dying Slowly # Trying to Catch Up With the World # Waste My Time # King of Nothing # Happy Tragedy # Even Though I Say # Leaving Minnesota # Fairy Tale # Voice In Me # No Tomorrow Single * I Don't Care Anymore (2016)